


Anything for Him

by carriejack03



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriejack03/pseuds/carriejack03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim attacks Oswald after 1x05, but things doesn't go like anybody expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything for Him

Gordon slammed Oswald on the solid wall behind him with a force that he didn't think he had.

He was so furious with that penguin. He told everything about his not-death that got nearly the two of them killed.

In Jim's eyes there was fury, but something else... something hidden, something that Oswald didn't understand.

Penguin's face was so swollen by the punch he received by Don Maroni's men. He couldn't help a hiss of pain when he was thrown against the wall but he didn't say anything. He deserved that, because he failed Jim, his only friend, the man who saved his life. He would do anything for him and Jim could do anything to him, he wouldn't say a word against him. His life was now in Jim's hands.

“You could have both of us killed!!”, Jim hissed grabbing Oswald's shoulders with so much strength that will surely leave a bruise. He was so angry that his mind was blank.

“I-I'm s-sorry...”, Oswald whispered avoiding eye-contact with the detective. He wasn't scared, but the shame that he felt was just too much to bare.

“You better be!”, Jim's hands left Penguin's shoulders because he might crushed bones if he'd let them on Oswald. He didn't truly hated Penguin, otherwise he would already have a bullet in his head.

Jim knew he was a dangerous man, he knew that he had killed many men, even if there wasn't a prove.

 _But he did everything for you_ , a voice in his head whispered even if he tried to ignore it.

“If you do something like this another time, I swear I'm going to finish what Falcone asked me to do!”, Jim snarled pointing a finger against the man in front of him.

Oswald shuttered, but didn't complain or beg for his life. He already knew it, it was a miracle that Jim didn't do it this time. But he won't fail again, no matter how many bodies he would leave behind or how many lives he would destroy, he would do anything for this man.

“I-I won't d-do it again... I p-promise!”, Oswald tried to look in Gordon's eyes and saw that some of his fury was gone and he seemed pleased by that statement.

Oswald looked pale, even more than usual, and the black circles under his eyes were more accentuated than the last time he saw him, but his lips were red covered with a bit of his blood. He looked _beautiful_.

“Good”, Jim said before grabbing Oswald's neck and smashing their lips together.

That kiss just felt so _right_.

He never felt something like that with Barbara and, for the first time since their break, he was glad that she wasn't with him.

Oh yes, this will actually become a secret, not that he was complaining.

Oswald didn't know what he was thinking or what he should think, but it just felt so _good_.

It was a chaste kiss, no tongue or anything, just two pairs of lips glued together.

Jim slowly retired and looked in Oswald's eyes with such intensity that Penguin felt himself flattered.

Without another word, the detective walked away in the direction of the central. After all, he had still work to do.

Oswald eyes never left Jim's back, while a grin began to appear on his face.

Oh yes, he would do anything for that man.

**Author's Note:**

> I just LOVE this couple, I hope this fandom will have more stories about those two!


End file.
